


New Year's Eve

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Calendar [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Parties, Star Gazing, maine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: “Is that a bad thing?” he asked, watching as she unpacked her suitcase so that she could begin filling it up again.“No,” she replied, looking over at him. “It’s just different, especially after being alone for so long.” He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s nice to know that every night, there’s someone to say goodnight to.”He wanted to tell her right then and there that he loved her, but he’d save that for late into their trip.“And good morning,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.“That, too.”





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, and I want to continue this series, so...

Rey was a little overwhelmed by just how big of a New Year’s party the Solo-Organas were throwing. No special dress code, thank God; she wasn’t sure that she’d even be able to think about a dress with the chill in the air.

“Han and I moved here when Ben was just a baby, and we noticed that no one had big New Year’s parties like we were used to back in Boston,” Leia explained to Rey, as they watched the caterers walk in one by one. “We knew why – it was the weather, but we weren’t about to let that stop us, and we figured that it would be a way to meet some people. If there’s not snow up to our asses, we have the party. There’s only been five years that we’ve had to cancel it.” 

Rey was still a little shy around Ben’s mother. In the span of a month, she’d come to their Thanksgiving dinner, began dating her son, had a pregnancy scare with her son, and was now spending the night at their house for New Year’s. “How many people will be here?”  
  
“Oh, around a hundred and fifty, if I’m to guess. That’s a big party around here. Han didn’t build this party barn for nothing.”

“Rey?” Leia and Rey both turned around. “Are you still coming with me to get the flowers?”   
  
Leia smiled as Rey walked away, grabbing her coat. “Don’t be gone too long. Your father secretly loves arranging the flowers and God forbid anyone catch him in the act.”

Ben smiled as Rey zipped her coat up and slid on her gloves, taking his hand. “We’ll be back, mom.”

They hopped into his Jeep and headed thirty minutes away to a little town that Rey had never been to. “I’m going to miss not having you all to myself tonight,” Ben said, reaching over to gently grasp her knee.   
  
They’d been in the lake house since the day after Christmas, and that morning, before they drove to his parents’ home, he’d woken her up with gentle kisses and touches that were so sweet and loving that she wasn’t even sure that it had really happened; not that Ben would never do that, but they were almost too good to be real.   
  
“We’ll be sleeping in the same bed,” she replied, smiling up at him.  
  
“I know, but I mean… other people will want to talk to me, talk to you. Mom will likely introduce you to everyone at the party – individually, might I ad. Dad, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Lando will probably all go hide in the house to watch some football game. I just like lake house time, you know?” He sighed, slumping down into the driver’s seat a bit. “All of my friends that lived around here are gone now, so it’s not like I have that to look forward to.”   
  
“I’ll be your friend,” she answered innocently as she placed her hand on top of his.   
  
Ben snickered and tried not to pry his eyes from the road. “You’ll enjoy the party, though. Maybe you’ll enjoy it so much that I’ll end up having a good time, too.”

“We can always go back to the lake house. Classes don’t start until after Martin Luther King Junior Day,” she reminded him.

Ben smirked as he pulled his hand away from hers to readjust his glasses. “Oh, I know.”  
  
Rey smiled again, laughing lightly.   
  
“I have plans for you,” he said.

* * *

 

People started to come to the party around eight, wearing clothes that most other parties this evening across the country and the rest of the world would not see. It was a L.L. Bean catalogue brought to life. Han was wearing an old Harvard sweatshirt, which caught Rey’s eye.  
  
“Your father is a Harvard graduate?”   
  
Ben chuckled. “Yep. I’m shocked that he hasn’t mentioned it to you, only because he loves to brag about it. That’s where he met Uncle Lando. They were roommates.”

Rey scrunched her brows together. “How did he meet your mother?”  
  
“She was in her residency for dermatology in Boston, and dad came in with an extreme sunburn that he got while water skiing.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So smart; so stupid.” He figured that she was going to ask for more family history, so he continued. “Uncle Luke went to Brown, like me, and mom went to Yale, then Tufts for med school.”  
  
“Jesus,” she replied. “I feel so dumb now.”  
  
“Why?” he asked as they headed for the drinks. “You’re extremely intelligent.”

She shook her head. “I am surrounded by Ivy Leaguers! I knew you had that background, but we at least had a bit of education in common.”  
  
Ben pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. “You’re perfect. Everyone thinks so. Quit judging yourself.”  
  
“Ben!” They both turned around.   
  
“Uncle Lando!” Ben walked up to and hugged the older gentleman.   
  
“And who is this beautiful creature you have with you?” Lando asked. Rey blushed, looking away.   
  
Ben put an arm around her. “This is Rey Fisher. She’s my girlfriend.” Rey didn’t miss the smile on his face.

Rey extended her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Lando nodded and took her hand. “Well, well, well. Rey, I know every embarrassing story on Ben from birth until eighteen, so if you’re ever looking for a way to punish him, let me know.”   
  
He let go of her hand as he spotted Han across the room, clearly trying to make plates for them to take away to watch football. “Boston College versus UGA. Weak bowl game, but could be interesting,” Luke said as he approached the trio. “Let’s leave the lovebirds alone, Calrissian.” He winked at Ben as he led Lando away from the two.   
  
More and more people started to pile into the party. Dr. Dameron brought the two med school interns, Finn and Rose. Soon, nearly two-hundred people were in the barn.   
  
“Want to get away for a bit?” Ben asked her, his hand on her lower back.   
  
“Sure,” she replied, biting into some fruit she’d grabbed from the buffet, “as long as you have me back here to watch the ball drop.”

* * *

Rey and Ben could hear the football game as soon as they walked into the house, but expertly avoided being seen by Lando, Han, and Luke. “Let’s go up to the sky room.”

The sky room was at the very top of the house, and there were no solid walls or ceiling: it was glass. “Dad built this on when I was about eight. Great for star gazing even when it’s cold.”  
  
“This is spectacular,” Rey whispered, looking around the room. There was a floor bed already made. “You planned this.”  
  
“I did,” he grinned, looking toward her. “I wanted to share this with you.” They both got down on the floor and cuddled up, covered in blankets, looking into the night sky. “This was my favorite room in the house as a kid, and I think it still is.”   
  
“I can understand why,” she whispered, gazing up at the heavens. “This is magical. Your father is very creative.”  
  
“He is,” Ben replied, pulling her closer. “Are we moving too fast?”  
  
“What?” she asked with a laugh. “I waited six years for you without even realizing it, Ben. I would tell you if I wanted to slow down.”  
  
“You would?”  
  
Rey sat up, looking down at him. “I would.”   
  
“Good.” He reached up, cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly. “You’re so beautiful.” She smiled gently, taking his hand and kissing it. “I brought you up here to ask you something-”  
  
He suddenly realized what that sounded like, his face going blank.   
  
“Maybe we are moving too-”  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. “I set that up terribly. I don’t have a ring. Don’t panic.”

Rey sighed, settling down again, looking him in the eyes. “Yes?”  
  
“I have planned a trip for us. If you say no, that’s completely okay, but I wanted to surprise you. It doesn’t interfere with school. In fact, we’d be leaving in less than two days if you agree.”   
  
Her eyes lit up. “Where were you planning on taking me?”  
  
He pulled her down for a kiss, running a hand through her hair. “Florida. But good Florida, not trashy Florida.”   
  
“Go on,” she said, kissing his cheek.   
  
“There’s a little island called Captiva. My parents own a home there, and I asked if we could borrow it for two weeks.”   
  
Rey sat up again. “That sounds amazing.”   
  
“And there are enough places to eat that we don’t have to cook unless you want to. It’s oceanfront, and obviously, much warmer than Maine is currently.” Rey leaned down to kiss him again.   
  
“Thank you so much,” she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. “I can’t wait. Two days?”  
  
“January 2nd,” he confirmed. “Portland to Charlotte, Charlotte to Fort Myers, then a forty-minute drive to the island.”   
  
They snuggled for a bit longer, and Ben had the good sense to set an alarm to ten until midnight. They fell asleep and were awoken by his phone.   
  
“Come on. I promised you a big ball drop with confetti and all.”

* * *

“Three! Two! One!” the crowd collectively cheered. “Happy New Year!”   
  
Rey and Ben looked at each other thoughtfully before kissing. Han and Leia stood twenty feet away, watching them. “She’s the one, Han.”  
  
“I know,” he replied, smirking. “I like her.”  
  
“She’s going to be the mother of my grandchild,” Leia said enthusiastically. “Not for a while, of course.” Han smiled and rolled his eyes. “They’ll enjoy some time to themselves in Florida.”   
  
“God knows we’ve had some good times there.” Han quirked a brow.   
  
“We sure have.” Han and Leia kissed once more.

* * *

 

The next day, Rey woke up early to help Leia take down everything from the party. “We had a crew come in overnight,” Leia said, rubbing her eyes. “I hate cleaning up after that ordeal.”  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” Rey ran a hand through her hair before taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
“Rey – you are our guest! You do not need to help.” She shook her head, smiling at the young girl. “You’re good for our son.”   
  
Rey smiled gently, nodding. “He’s too good to me,” she replied. “Thank you for letting us borrow the house. I had no idea until last night.”   
  
Leia took her hand, giving her a tender look. “I think we’re going to get to know each other very well, Rey.”  
  
Rey nodded again. “Me too.”

* * *

Rey and Ben drove back home separately, meeting at her little stone cottage near the college. “I’ve had my bags packed since before I went home for Christmas,” he confessed. “I picked them up before I came here.”  
  
“You’re spending the night?” she asked.   
  
“Do you not want me to?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I do, I just… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to spend the night without you again.”  
  
When they came home from Thanksgiving, they spent around three nights a week together. Then after Christmas, they hadn’t spent a night apart, every night from the twenty-sixth to the thirty-first spent together in the lake house.  They were about to have two solid weeks of together time in Florida.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked, watching as she unpacked her suitcase so that she could begin filling it up again.   
  
“No,” she replied, looking over at him. “It’s just different, especially after being alone for so long.” He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s nice to know that every night, there’s someone to say goodnight to.”   
  
He wanted to tell her right then and there that he loved her, but he’d save that for late into their trip.   
  
“And good morning,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.   
  
“That, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
